Touch the Stars
by liondancer17
Summary: Recently, America has become a fan of Doctor Who. However, he can't help but feel a little disappointed sometimes.


A/N

I'm a Whoovian. A big one. I absolutely love the show, all of its characters, and the pure imagination. Very, very few things bring me to tears, and it is one of the few things that almost have.

The other thing that made this is that I see America as someone...like the Doctor, I suppose. Not just because they both have a hero complex, but also because of the desire for _freedom _that I get from both. America, I feel, wants to see everything. He wants to be _free _to explore to stars, to be _free_ to _fly _and do everything. So this is what came of it. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither DW or APH.

* * *

Recently, Alfred F. Jones-the United States of America-has become a big fan of the British television show, Doctor Who.

However, he couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed by it.

Don't misunderstand, though, he absolutely loves the show. He religiously watches it, and absolutely loves every minute of it. Everything, from Torchwood to the classics to the freaking Christmas special is just absolutely amazing to watch, even if the scarier monsters (the Weeping Angels, the Empty Children, the Silence, the Cybermen...) always kept him up for days. England had bragged and bragged for days when he found out about America's love for the show, making comments about how America "Had finally gotten some taste" (Never mind the fact that England loved Disney movies and other American movies) and he had invited himself over to watch the 50th anniversary with America, hoping to catch the American crying, only to end up being reduced to making strange narwhale sounds by the end...

Yeah...

America loved the feeling of adventure, and just how much he could _relate _to the Doctor...that's definitely one of the reasons he loved the show.

They both had no choice, really, when it came to helping people. They just _had to, _because there was nothing else they _could do. _There was nothing for America besides saving people, to make up for his past. And he _had to, _because every second of every day he heard the screams and crying of the people he _couldn't _save. The people _he _hurt personally. He heard it all the time, and the only way to make it stop was to save people, or at least _try. _

The innocents who died in the atomic bombs...the millions of people who died in the holocaust...his soldiers who died in every single war...the victims of terrorist attacks...the millions who died in the Rape of Nanjing...slavery...civil war...Indian genocide...the Armenian genocide...the hundreds who died under Stalin...

All of them, every single one of him, was _his fault. _He was a superpower, for God's sake! He could do something, _anything, _to help them, but he _didn't. _And he paid for it every single day. Every day, he heard their crying and screaming and begging and _blaming him _for what he's done...

...and the Doctor understood.

Well, he really _didn't _(he was a fictional character after all) but it felt good to think that he could see himself in something else. The Doctor ultimately just wanted to not be _alone_ anymore, and America knew how that felt. He just wanted someone to understand, someone to escape with, someone...someone..._anyone..._

He just wanted to fly.

Maybe...that was a little of the reason that America sometimes felt disappointed with the show. The universe is an amazing place, something...something just incredible, and he only saw such a small part of it. They were one little dot, one little pebble spinning and hurtling through space, surrounded by _light _and _magic _and so many _beautiful and incredible things. _The universe was just so...so breathtaking.

America had seen it while standing on the surface of the moon, looking out at the sunrise over Earth. He could see his own land, and the clouds spinning over head. He could see Mercury and Venus, distant dots, but still spinning in their eternal dance around this tiny little star. And when he saw the light touch the planet, _his _planet, the planet he could escape from, the one that cradled every living thing he knew, the one that was just one small, infinitesimal thing in this beautiful, ever-changing, ever-evolving, ever _new _place, a place with such...such _beauty..._

He wanted to see everything. He wanted to cradle the stars in his hands, and watch the nebulas give birth to new stars. He wanted to watch them live and die, he wanted to touch the milky way and circle the sun and...and save everything. He wanted to fly through the stars and see _everything, _everything from Andromeda to the very center of infinity itself...he wanted to see God's eyes and hear the voices of the thousands that needed saving, he wanted to bring life and liberty and _freedom _and he wanted to look into the light of infinite galaxies and touch the center of a black hole and...

And...and...

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Maybe that was the thing that disappointed him the most.

No matter how much he wanted them to stay, everyone eventually left. Everyone...everyone eventually died.

Except for him.

America knew...he _knew _that he was going to live for a long time. Maybe not as long as China, or not even as long as England, but he was going to live for a long time, and he couldn't help that. And everyone who hadn't already left him was going to. Hell, he was pretty sure that his own _twin _hated him at times, and he had already hurt Japan so much...so his only real friend was Lithuania, and he hardly ever saw Toris anymore.

The other reason was...he just...he just wanted to run away sometimes. That was a terrible thing to say, he knew, but it was true. He also wanted to escape, escape and see the universe...

And that was the reason he loved the show.

He wanted a companion of his own that he could run away and see the stars with...

From somewhere next to his bed, America's cellphone started to ring.

* * *

A/N

Just a little reflection on the show, told from America's point of view.

And yes, a lot of it is just me using America as my mouthpiece. I hope you don't mind.

Who do you think his companion would be?

Who knows, this might turn into something.

Hehe. Who.


End file.
